


La promesse d'un avenir

by Voirloup



Category: One Piece, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Battle, Battlefield, Chopper best doc, Crossover, Druid Stiles Stilinski, Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, F/M, Friendship, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, Multi, Nakamaship, One Piece Universe, Post-Time Skip, Stiles being Stiles, Trance - Freeform, Were-Creatures
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup
Summary: On m'a défié de faire un crossover TeenWolf et OnePiece. Tada."Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’ils atterrissaient sur une île pour finir par apprendre que celle-ci avait des problèmes. A croire qu’ils ne pourraient jamais accoster sur une île simple et sans aventure épique.Les ordres du capitaine étaient absolus. Ils devaient aider les villageois dans la panade ? Meh, ok. Ils devaient remettre sur leurs bateaux les pirates de bas-étages ? Meh, ok. Ils devaient renverser le gouvernement de l’île ? Meh, ok.Avec Luffy, ils avaient l’habitude."
Relationships: Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Derek Hale/Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Franky/Nico Robin, Nami/Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	La promesse d'un avenir

Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’ils atterrissaient sur une île pour finir par apprendre que celle-ci avait des problèmes. A croire qu’ils ne pourraient jamais accoster sur une île simple et sans aventure épique.

Des fois c’était simplement des problèmes de bandits ou de pirates un peu trop envahissants. Des fois c’était un gouvernement totalement corrompu. Dans les deux cas, ils finissaient toujours par s’en mêler. Ça ne les faisait qu’hausser les épaules aujourd’hui.

Les ordres du capitaine étaient absolus. Ils devaient aider les villageois dans la panade ? Meh, ok. Ils devaient remettre sur leurs bateaux les pirates de bas-étages ? Meh, ok. Ils devaient renverser le gouvernement de l’île ? Meh, ok.

Avec Luffy, ils avaient l’habitude.

S’allier avec d’autres équipages aussi, bizarrement, depuis Punk Hazard.

En approchant l’île, Brook, qui était à la vigie, les avait prévenu qu’un autre équipage pirate était accosté au port. Ce n’était pas la première fois bien entendu, mais il fallait toujours être prudent. Certains équipages n’avaient cures d’être à terre ou en mer, d’être en présence de civils ou non, ils attaquaient point.

Le symbole sur leurs voiles avait grandement intrigué l’archéologue. C’était rare de voir un caractère druidique, encore plus sur les Jolly Roger, et elle avait très envie de percer le pourquoi de ce signe à l’arrière de la tête de mort habituelle. Mais ils savaient tous très bien qu’ils n’allaient pas faire amis amis avec cette bande de loups de mer, ils partageaient un port et tant que l’un ne cherchait pas l’autre, ils en resteraient là.

L’île semblait en pleine effusion quand ils accostèrent. Mais pas contre le deuxième bateau pirate, étonnamment, plus avec ce dernier. Personne des StrawHat ne fit quoique ce soit pour gêner les allées venues entre les maisons et le bateau noir, ils prirent le temps d’amarrer correctement le Sunny et de commencer à se préparer pour la routine habituelle : faire la liste de ce qu’ils ont besoin, les acheter, trouver un pied-à-terre le temps que le Log-Pose se recharge.

Sauf que le hurlement animal, lupin, venant de l’autre navire les firent tous arrêter.

« C’était quoi ça ? » demanda Zoro, une main déjà sur la garde de ses sabres et l’autre toujours à la corde d’amarrage.

« Un loup ? Sur un bateau ? » s’exclama Usopp depuis le petit lion, surpris et légèrement angoissé.

« Pourquoi ils auraient - »

Franky fût coupé par un nouvel hurlement. Hurlement qui fit se transformer Chopper en forme semi-humaine pour sauter plus facilement du Sunny sous leurs cris étonnés.

« Je dois y aller ! Il a mal ! » Le médecin attendit quelques secondes, le temps que Luffy acquiesce, pour courir jusqu’au navire noir.

Nami échangea un regard avec Sanji et Robin avant de soupirer.

« On va voir aussi j’imagine. »

« Bien sûr ! » fit Luffy « On va se faire des potes allez shishishi ! »  
.

Ses mains tremblaient sous l’effort. Le châtain avait beau savoir qu’il n’avait rien à craindre, après tout Scott tenait fermement leur capitaine qui se tordait de douleur, la peur était toujours là. Pas celle de se faire manger par le grand méchant loup (haha). Plus celle de que ce dernier ne survive pas à cette balle de merd -

« Laissez-moi passer ! Je suis médecin ! Je veux aider ! »

Ses yeux rencontrèrent vaguement ceux de la rousse face à lui, de l’autre côté du lit médical, qui hocha la tête pour aller rapidement vers la sortie de l’infirmerie. Stiles entendit tout de même les cris de Jackson à travers le bois pendant qu’il essayait de trouver un nouveau morceau de la balle. Y en avait tant bon sang.. Ses mains étaient rouges de sang. Oh dieu..

« Qui me dit que t’es médecin hein ?! Qui me dit que tu veux pas finir le boulot ?! »

« Je ne mens pas ! » hurla la chose étrange.

Lydia vit clairement le point de non-retour chez son camarade. De légères écailles se formaient déjà à l’arrière de sa nuque. La chose étrange était énorme, dans les deux mètres peut-être plus, et entièrement faite de fourrure. Elle pourrait penser à un Zoan si ça ne semblait pas être son apparence normale.

« Dégage de mon pont ou j’te tue ! »

« Jackson ! » cria-t-elle, en même temps qu’un groupe de personne se mit aux côtés de l’immense bestiole à fourrure beige/brune, prêt à combattre.

Le reptile ne se tourna pas vers elle, mais elle savait qu’elle avait son attention. Qu’elle avait l’attention de son propre équipage qui, elle le savait, était prêt à se jeter à la suite du blond. Même s’ils n’étaient pas tous sur le pont actuellement ou en état de se battre. Qu’elle avait l’attention de l’équipage adverse. Les regards de ce dernier passaient d’elle à son camarade.

« On se calme. » déclara un homme aux cheveux verts. « Chopper veut simplement aider. C’est un bon médecin. »

« On en a déjà un. » grogna Jackson.

« Et il n’est pas en état. » lui fit remarquer Lydia, ce qui fit enfin tourner le visage de son ami vers elle. Stiles était à deux doigts de la crise de panique et de l’évanouissement, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser prendre tout en charge, pas cette fois « On a besoin d’aide. Les villageois font déjà ce qu’ils peuvent pour le bateau.. »

« On ne va pas laisser un inconnu - »

« Si on va ! » cria-t-elle à nouveau au reptile, qui perdit ses écailles en un mouvement de tête, avant qu’elle ne se tourne vers l’équipage adverse. Cela ne lui plaisait pas non plus, faire venir quelqu’un dans leur tanière, dans leur maison, mais qu’importe si ça pouvait sauver ses compagnons « Le médecin peut me suivre. Vous autres n’êtes pas autorisés à aller plus loin que le pont. »

« Bien sûr, gente demoiselle. » répondit un blond au sourcil… étrange, elle n’avait pas remarqué qu’il s’était approché d’elle pour lui faire un baisemain. Elle était vraiment à plat pour que sa garde soit si basse.. « Comme bon vous plaît fabuleuse demoiselle. »

« Merci ! » répondit la chose à moitié-humaine en venant vers elle également.

Lydia ne perdit pas beaucoup de temps pour aller à l’infirmerie à nouveau. Elle espérait maintenant que Stiles veuille bien laisser leur compagnon aux soins d’un autre médecin, pour qu’il puisse au moins vérifier ses propres plaies. Ou qu’elle s’en charge elle-même. Elle ne lui laisserait pas le choix de toute manière.  
.

« Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ici ? » demanda Nami, une fois que la jeune femme fût partie et que l’ambiance semblait s’être un peu calmée, bien que toujours tendue.

Le bateau semblait en bon état. Si Sanji ne regardait pas de trop près et s’il n’avait pas entendu ce que la seconde rousse avait dit un peu plus tôt. Les villageois continuaient d’aller et venir vers le navire noir mais simplement pour demander au dénommé Jackson si ça allait.

Il répondait simplement que ça irait.

D’autres membres d’équipages étaient venus sur le pont. Deux jeunes femmes brunes, l’une avec un arc dans le dos et l’autre un katana à la taille, et un jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés, qui avait pris l’autre homme par le bras pour le descendre à l’étage du dessous. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient restées, debout à les observer tout en discutant.  
Visiblement, l’autre équipage n’avait pas vraiment envie de les connaître. Et préférait rester dans une partie de la soute que près de l’infirmerie, d’où les cris semi-animaux continuaient de parvenir.

Sanji pouvait sentir leur Haki venir vers eux. Il était sûr que Zoro, Luffy et Jinbei le pouvaient également. Il n’était pas étonné par cette précaution, les jeunes femmes venaient de se faire avoir par il ne savait quoi ou qui.

La jeune asiatique, celle au katana, regarda la deuxième brune avant de les regarder à nouveau.

« Y a un détachement de l’armada de Barbe Noire de l’autre côté de l’île. » le cook pouvait sentir ses épaules et celles de ses amis se tendre, la jeune femme sembla le remarquer « Ils s’en prennent aux gens de l’île, les trois villages en fait. Notre second a voulu qu’on les aide, notre capitaine a accepté. »

« On les a abordé par la mer et par la terre. » continua la seconde, serrant la corde de son arc « Mais on avait pas prévu les balles de Kairoseki… Et notre capitaine en a pris une dans les poumons. »

C’était un miracle qu’elles soient debout sur ce pont et que leur capitaine ait tenu jusqu’à leur arrivée, pensa Sanji. Il se doutait bien que c’était grâce aux soins de leur propre médecin de bord mais c’était tout de même un miracle. Surtout pour un possesseur de fruit du démon.

« Barbe Noire. » grogna Luffy, les mains serrées.

« C’est pas le gars - » Usopp fût rapidement coupé par l’une des mains de Nami, qui acquiesça pour répondre à la question non formulée. C’était le ‘’gars’’ qu’Ace avait cherché depuis Alabasta. C’était le ‘’gars’’ qui l’avait conduit à la prison et à l’échafaud. A la mort.

« Allison! » les StrawHat tournèrent leurs regards vers la jeune femme qui sortait de la soute « On a besoin de toi pour vérifier les quantités de poudre. »

Ladite Allison, celle à l’arc donc, regarda quelques secondes ses deux camarades avant de descendre dans la soute, à la suite de la jeune blonde après un hochement de tête de la jeune sabreuse.

« Combien sont-ils ? » demanda Sanji, en allumant sa cigarette.

« Une centaine ? De ce qu’il reste du moins. » un sourire mesquin apparu sur les lèvres de la bretteuse « On ne s’en prend pas à notre capitaine sans perdre quelques membres d’équipages. »

Tuer était une chose habituelle en mer. Ils évitaient, bien sûr, de le faire le plus possible mais des fois, c’était inévitable. Zoro et lui étaient sûrement ceux qui avaient le plus de sang sur les mains parmi les StrawHat, à causes des nombreux os que brisaient ses jambes et des lames coupant bien trop profondément dans les chairs. Il se doutait que ses deux princesses avaient également fait cela, avant même d’être dans l’équipage, de même pour Franky, Brook ou Jinbei.

Alors il n’était pas étonné de l’air cruel de la jeune femme. Seulement des canines animales qui ressortirent légèrement de ses lèvres à son sourire. Avant que l’un d’entre eux ne demande plus d’informations, l’attention de la jeune femme se tourna vers l’infirmerie.

Et d’un coup, la soute s’ouvrit à nouveau pour laisser passer plusieurs personnes, dont les deux jeunes femmes et les deux hommes qu’ils avaient déjà vu. En fait, seul le troisième jeune homme ne leur était pas visuellement connu.

Un autre jeune homme sorti de la cabine, accompagné de la rousse d’un peu plus tôt. Il avait les avant-bras pleins de sang mais aucune plaie ne semblait être présente sur ses membres. Celui du fameux capitaine sûrement.

« Désolé de vous accueillir dans un tel désordre. » fit le jeune homme en avançant vers eux pendant que la jeune rousse rassurait leurs compagnons. Il semblait presque las « Je suis le second des Wolfs, Scott. »

Luffy prit la main de son vis-à-vis, sans se préoccuper du sang sec ou non, avec un grand sourire avant de se présenter : « Monkey D. Luffy, je serais le Roi des Pirates ! »

Le visage du brun à la mâchoire de biais fût submergé par la surprise.

« Je te l’avais dit pourtant. » plaisanta la jeune rousse, qui venait de venir vers eux avec le reste de son groupe, faisant rougir légèrement Scott.

« Merci pour avoir laissé votre docteur nous aider. On vous doit beaucoup. » reprit-il.

« Mais non ! Chopper voulait aider, il fait comme bon lui semble. C’est son rôle de médecin après tout shishishi. »

L’étonnement sembla passer sur le visage de l’autre équipage et Sanji ne pouvait que comprendre. C’était rare, les faveurs sans contreparties chez les pirates. La bonté de Luffy et du plus jeune était une qualité rare en mer.

« Lydia, retourne auprès d’eux, je m’occupe de tout ok ? » la jeune rousse, Lydia très beau prénom cela lui allait parfaitement, eut une moue en regardant ses compagnons. « Va. Va prendre soin d’eux, tu sais comment ils sont. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, notre médecin est une forte tête aussi. » coupa Robin avec un petit sourire. « Vos compagnons vont être très bien traités. »

« Oh je n’ai pas peur pour ça ! » sourit Scott « Ils ont beau être deux têtes de mules, ils prennent soin de l’autre. » il lança un regard à la rousse « Juste qu’ils vont faire des leurs sans elle. »

Lydia leva les yeux au ciel et partit dans un lancer de cheveux parfaitement exécuté. Quelle déesse.

« Oy love-cook, tu baves. » s’amusa Zoro.

« T’as dit quoi Marimo ?! »

Nami poussa un long soupir sous les ricanements de ses camarades et de la surprise de l’autre équipage, parce que les deux fortes têtes se bagarraient à nouveau. Tant qu’ils n’endommageaient par le bateau des Wolfs…

« Vous allez combattre à nouveau Barbe Noire ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui. » les hommes autour de Scott grognèrent de manière féroce, presque animale « Ils s’en prennent aux habitants pour leur plaisir et ont blessé notre capitaine. Ils vont découvrir comment les Wolfs chassent en meute. »

La menace donnait froid dans le dos de la jeune navigatrice. Que ce soit les paroles, le ton formel et grave de Scott ou les grognements autour de lui.

« On vient avec vous ! » annonça Luffy.

« Vous n’avez pas à vous mêler de ça. » grogna le jeune aux cheveux bouclés « On vous remercie pour avoir sauvé Derek et aidé Stiles mais on veut pas de votre aide. »

« Isaac. Calme toi. » ordonna le brun. Étonnamment, cela sembler calmer ce dernier et aussi les deux zouaves qu’étaient Zoro et Sanji. Le dit Isaac serra des dents.

« Il a raison sur un point, vous n’avez pas à nous aider. On peut s’en charger. » fit la jeune Allison, la main jouant avec la corde de son arme.

« On veut simplement se mesurer aux hommes de Barbe Noire. » commença Zoro « Vous aider n’est qu’un bonus. »

Scott regarda quelques secondes l’homme noir dont ils n’avaient pas le nom avant qu’acquiescer en direction de l’homme élastique.

« Ok. » dit-il « On verra ça quand Derek et Stiles seront sur pied. En attendant, vous êtes nos invités sur le Nemeton. »  
.

Il avait l’impression de s’être pris une baffe de géant. Ouais, les courbatures de son corps pouvaient venir de ces immenses mains et de la force démesurée de ce type de personne. Pourtant, il en était sûr, ça faisait bien quelques semaines qu’ils n’avaient croisé aucun géant. D’où pouvait donc ve – Oh. Kairoseki.

Ouais. Ça devait venir d’une balle de cette chose casse-couilles pour quiconque avait avalé un fruit du démon. Dont lui. Pourquoi il avait pris ce pari débile avec sa sœur à ses huit ans déjà… ?

« Oh dieu Derek tu es réveillé. »

La voix de Stiles était très aiguë, signe à la fois de panique et de soulagement. Il avait encore une fois donné du fil à retordre au jeune médecin visiblement. Ses yeux s’ouvrirent difficilement, autant à cause de la douleur que de son cerveau toujours pas d’accord pour oublier celle-ci. Il remarqua d’ailleurs le petit renne qui le regardait de manière totalement émerveillé et les nombreuses odeurs qui n’étaient pas de son équipage.

Ok, il avait besoin d’explication.

Son grognement fit ricaner doucement Lydia et lança le châtain dans son récit. Récit qui cacha beaucoup de détails sur l’affrontement pour ne pas trop en dire sur l’équipage avec un inconnu dans la même pièce mais Derek connaissait les tours de son médecin.

Il se rappelait vaguement l’affrontement contre les hommes de Barbe Noire, il se rappelait du sang et des coups. De la balle dans le poitrail. Du cri de Lydia et de l’attaque monstrueuse de Kira pour permettre une sortie. Vaguement des paroles de Stiles pendant qu’il commençait à enlever les bouts de Kairoseki de son poitrail.

Poitrine totalement guérie actuellement, vive le fruit du démon mythique.

« L’équipage des StrawHat ? » demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil avant de se tourner vers le renne « Tony Tony Chopper je présume. »

« Oui ! Le fait que tu me connaisses ne me fait pas du tout plaisir bâtard ! » fit le médecin en gigotant, Derek haussa un sourcil à cette réponse. Il voulait pas comprendre.

« Merci pour les soins. » Ses yeux scannèrent rapidement ses deux compagnons avant qu’il ne se détende véritablement. Ils allaient bien. Stiles avaient quelques coupures ici et là mais rien de grave. Ils n’étaient pas en danger.

« J’espère que tu ne comptes pas te reprendre une balle explosive, parce que je refais pas ça encore une fois avant au moins un mois. » rigola amèrement le médecin des Wolfs, faisant grimacer le capitaine.

« D’ailleurs » commença Chopper « comment se fait-il que vous ayez pu guérir aussi rapidement ? C’est remarquable. »

« Une propriété de son fruit du démon. Ils sont plusieurs à avoir la même dans notre équipage. » répondit simplement Lydia, laissant aux deux hommes un peu de temps pour se juger du regard. « Une guérison accélérée en somme. »

« Oh ! Très intéressant. Et très pratique également, j’aimerai beaucoup que mes compagnons possèdent un fruit de ce genre vu le nombre de fois où ils finissent par se mettre en danger.. » La rousse sourit doucement, elle s’en doutait vu la renommée des StrawHat. Pauvre jeune médecin.

« Les autres vont bien ? » demanda Derek, sortant enfin de la discussion silencieuse qu’il avait avec leur propre médecin de bord.

« Oui, ce n’était que des plaies mineures. On va bien Derek. »

Les deux Wolfs virent très bien la manière dont les épaules du brun se détendirent à cette phrase. Ils savaient tous sur ce bateau combien leur capitaine pouvait être affecté par leur bien-être et leur souffrance.

« J’imagine que Monkey D. Luffy est sur mon bâtiment. » Chopper acquiesça avec un sourire « Rencontrons donc ce fameux capitaine. »  
.

Faire rencontrer Luffy et Stiles était visiblement une très mauvaise idée. Deux hyperactifs sur le même pont, quelle idée suicidaire.

Sanji avait aidé la jeune Kira, magnifique sabreuse et cuisinière hors pair, pour préparer assez de nourriture pour les deux équipages réunis. Il s’était d’ailleurs rapidement excusé pour la part de son capitaine élastique mais elle avait simplement ri en lui montrant les portions pour son propre équipage. Il avait l’impression de devoir nourrir une petite équipe de Luffy et il se demandait comment la jeune femme pouvait bien arriver à gérer les dépenses de cette charge de nourriture.

Au moins, il fût ravi de voir qu’il arrivait très bien à tenir la vitesse de préparation de la brune et à gérer les quantités aussi bien qu’elle sans avoir l’habitude d’une telle armée de ventre sans fond.

Il avait appris qu’Erica venait régulièrement la seconder dans la préparation vu que la jeune blonde n’avait pas réellement de rôle fixe sur le navire. Comme Zoro pouvait ne pas en avoir sur le Sunny. D’ailleurs, l’équipage des Wolfs semblait être un peu plus organisé que le sien, même s’ils faisaient le même nombre de personne.

Se fichant bien de la méfiance de Jackson, Kira lui racontait leurs propres aventures tout en cuisinant et en lui expliquant un peu qui était qui. Il avait donc appris que la sulfureuse Lydia était la maîtresse d’équipage, qu’Isaac était quartier maître et que la fabuleuse Allison était la principale canonnière du navire. Boyd, l’homme noir dont il n’avait pas eu le nom jusque-là, était leur charpentier pendant que Stiles, le châtain qu’ils avaient vu sortir de l’infirmerie avec le capitaine était leur médecin.

Sanji aimait bien cet équipage. Il avait la même impression que sur le Sunny, celle d’être dans une famille soudée et prête à tout pour ses membres. Mais si, il ne savait pas pourquoi, il avait l’impression qu’il y avait un peu plus sous tout ça.

« Non mais c’est pas vrai ! Stiles ! Descend de là tout de suite ! » hurla une voix grondante qui fit rire légèrement l’asiatique à ses côtés.

« Luffy ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! » suivit rapidement la douce voix de Nami, qui passa par l’ouverture que créèrent Zoro et Boyd en entrant dans l’immense cuisine.

« Je crois que nos amis se sont bien trouvés. » rit Kira.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une si bonne idée. » grimaça Zoro en s’avançant vers lui « Saké ? »

« Je suis pas dans ma cuisine marimo. Je vais pas te donner de l’alcool comme ça. » grogna-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel avant de prendre un magnifique sourire sur les lèvres « Merveilleuse sabreuse, serait-il possible de prendre une bouteille de tes réserves pour cette tête d’algue alcoolisée ? »

« Bien sûr, Boyd tu peux lui montrer ? » Le noir acquiesça seulement avant de continuer à marcher dans la cuisine pour prendre une des deux portes au fond de celle-ci. Zoro suivit rapidement, incapable de résister à la promesse d’alcool.

« Tu es bien généreuse de laisser cette asperge dévaliser ta cave. »

« Oh tu sais Sanji-kun, on ne ressent pas l’alcool dans cet équipage, alors la cave est quasiment la même depuis notre départ originel. »

Il ne put poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres vu que les deux hommes ressortirent de ladite cave, le vert avec le sourire le plus enfantin qu’il avait pu voir sur son visage. Cet homme et son histoire d’amour pour l’alcool vraiment..

« Que fait donc Stiles ? » demanda Kira à son camarade, en continuant ses préparations.

« Il a décidé de sauter sur le ventre élastique de Luffy. » déclara simplement Boyd. « T’imagines bien qu’Erica a suivi. Puis Jackson parce que si Stiles le fait, il doit le faire aussi. »

« Brook et Chopper ont suivi. » continua le sabreur avant de prendre une gorgée de sa bouteille.

« Y en a un qui va finir par-dessus bord. » soupira Sanji, juste avant d’entendre le son caractéristique de quelqu’un tombant à l’eau et du prénom du médecin des Wolfs crier en panique.  
.

Les informations que donnèrent les Wolfs sur l’emplacement des hommes de Barbe Noire furent assez intéressantes. Et étonnamment précises. Il y avait en tout et pour tout une centaine d’hommes, dont la moitié était des possesseurs du fruit du démon. Aucun Zoan, seulement des Paramecia et des Logia.

Cette perspective était autant une bonne chose qu’une mauvaise. Les Zoan n’étaient pas les fruits les plus répandus et étaient souvent redoutés, surtout selon la catégorie de ce dernier. Mais les Logia étaient certainement les fruits qui posaient le plus de problèmes pour les combattants n’utilisant pas le Haki. Se battre contre un corps fait à partir d’un élément au hasard pouvait être très ardu.

Autant Sanji était très content d’avoir ces informations, autant il se demandait comment les Wolfs avaient pu les avoir au milieu d’une défaite. Cet équipage avait plus d’un tour dans son sac et si leur capitaine n’avait pas pris une balle de Kairoseki empêchant sa régénération, chose très miraculeuse en soit même pour un fruit du démon, ils auraient sûrement fait plus de dégâts que ce qu’ils avaient déjà pu faire.

A vrai dire, les StrawHat n’avait aucune idée des dégâts qu’ils avaient déjà pu causer. Mais vu l’engouement des villageois, cela devait être suffisant pour leur permettre un répit et une porte de sortie.

La soirée fut assez festive malgré les appréhensions que chaque équipage pouvaient avoir sur l’autre. Il ne leur restait plus qu’à préparer un plan d’attaque et à livrer bataille contre ces pirates maudits.  
.

Zoro ne fût pas étonné de voir que les deux chefs étaient déjà en cuisine quand il se réveilla. Le blond avait toujours été le premier levé sur le Sunny, qu’importe qu’il dorme beaucoup ou non durant la nuit d’ailleurs, et ça devait être également une habitude pour la sabreuse de l’équipage allié.

Il profita du silence seulement coupé par les préparations du petit-déjeuner pour réfléchir et méditer. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qui clochaient dans cet équipage, il n’était pas le seul à l’avoir remarqué. De premier abord, le sauvetage miraculeux de leur capitaine. Une balle en Kairoseki dans la poitrine, au milieu des poumons était normalement mortelle. Même avec un docteur aussi talentueux que possible.

L’explication de la guérison accélérée dû à son fruit du démon était hasardeuse vu que le Kairoseki enlevait les effets du fruit. Après, leur propre médecin avait un fruit du démon vu que l’archère s’était précipitée par-dessus bord pour le repêcher après qu’il ait légèrement dérivé durant son saut sur le ventre élastique de Luffy. Cela pouvait être une explication de plus.

C’était d’ailleurs la seule à avoir bougé durant ce cours laps de temps. Pour avoir l’habitude de naviguer avec des possesseurs de fruit du démon, le vert savait qu’ils étaient plusieurs à avoir le réflexe de sauter rapidement. Le premier à passer par-dessus bord était l’heureux élu pour sauver celui qui coule, s’il n’y en a qu’un seul bien entendu (pas chez eux, Brook et Chopper se lançaient en général pour sauver celui qui était tombé, forçant les autres à les sauver également). Est-ce que ça signifiait qu’elle était la seule à ne pas en avoir mangé ?

Si c’était ça, qu’est-ce qu’étaient les autres ? Quels étaient les pouvoirs de tous ces possesseurs ?

Autre chose qui chiffonnait le bretteur, c’était comment ils avaient pu réussir à extraire leur capitaine sans perte et en causant beaucoup de dégâts à l’équipage adverse en même temps. De mémoire, quand Kizaru les avait obligé à fuir à Sabaody, ils n’avaient pas pu y faire grand-chose si ce n’est courir pour leur peau. Usopp l’avait d’ailleurs porté comme il le pouvait parce qu’il était encore souffrant de Thriller Back.

Ils ne pouvaient pas à la fois sauver leur capitaine et leur causer des dommages. Il manquait une explication à cette histoire.

Il y avait aussi deux trois détails qu’il avait remarqué. Comme le fait que Derek ou Boyd avaient pu le suivre dans sa descente gargantuesque d’alcool sans sentir le moindre effet. Que la plupart des Wolfs semblaient savoir exactement où étaient les autres membres de leur équipage. Que les visages de certains bougeaient vers des bruits ou des visages avant même que Zoro ne puisse entendre quoique ce soit. Que des canines bien trop prononcées apparaissaient de temps en temps.

Il se doutait que les Wolfs étaient sûrement, pour la plupart, des Zoans eux même. Ca collerait avec quelques trucs comme la résistance à l’alcool ou pressentir des choses grâce à des sens plus développés, il avait entendu parler de ce genre d’histoire par le passé où certains Zoans possédaient également les sens accrus dû à l’animal qu’ils devenaient. Puis ça collerait avec les canines, les grognements.

Et le hurlement de loup qui avait fait accourir Chopper.

« Kira, ma douce » commença Sanji, le sortant de ses propres pensées. « Puis-je te demander quelque chose ? »

Ah. Son camarade en était venu aux mêmes réflexions que lui. Pas étonnant en soit mais Zoro aurait aimé le charrier un peu. Dommage.

« Bien sûr. Qu’il y a-t-il ? » répondit-elle avec un sourire doux.

« Qu’êtes-vous ? »

La jeune femme s’arrêta quelques secondes dans son geste. Les deux hommes purent clairement voir l’hésitation avant qu’elle n’hoche la tête, bien plus détendue. Comme si elle avait reçu le droit de parler à l’instant même. Elle releva la tête de ses préparations.

« Pour la plupart, nous sommes des Zoans mythiques. » Zoro ouvrit grand son œil valide d’étonnement pendant que la cigarette du blond faillit tomber de ses lèvres « et Stiles est un Paramécia. »

Des Zoans mythiques. Des Zoans my-thi-ques. Ok il avait vraiment besoin de plus d’informations là parce que bon sang, des Zoans sur le même navire c’était suffisamment rare, Kaido et son équipage ne comptent pas vu les modifications des fruits, mais plusieurs Zoans mythiques ? Une chance sur il ne savait combien que ça arrive.

« Tu peux nous en dire plus ? » hasarda le bretteur.

« Je suis une Zoan Kitsune. » les yeux de Sanji s’ouvrirent encore plus et il commença à ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la jeune sabreuse l’arrêta « Il y a plusieurs types de Kitsunes, je suis du type foudre. »

Sérieusement ? Il y avait d’autres renards mythiques à neuf queues quelque part dans le monde ? Déjà un c’était fou pour lui.

« Lydia est une Zoan Banshee. » Aucun des deux hommes ne savaient ce que ça pouvait bien dire mais Kira continua « Jackson est un Zoan Kamina, une sorte de reptile. Et les autres sont des loup-garous. »

Une Kitsune, une Banshee (quoique ça puisse être), un reptile chelou et des loups. Un équipage totalement normal en somme. Attendez elle avait dit plusieurs loups.

« Plusieurs Zoans de la même espèce ? C’est impossible. » déclara nerveusement Sanji à sa place.

« En fait, Derek est le seul Zoan Lycan alors que les autres sont des Zoans loups-garous. Ils sont juste pas du même type. » fit une voix amusée et masculine.

Kira sourit à Stiles, l’ayant sûrement entendu depuis longtemps, si Zoro suivait son raisonnement de plus tôt. Oh dieu, jusqu’où pouvait-elle, pouvaient-ils entendre en fait ? Et les autres sens étaient également plus développé ? Cette histoire commençait à lui donner mal à la tête. Il grogna.

« Comment ça ? » demanda-t-il d’une voix bourrue, amusant son camarade.

« Chacun d’eux est un grade différent dans une meute de loup. Scott est l’Alpha, Boyd le Beta, Isaac le Gamma et Erica l’Omega. » répondit-il, toujours amusé en s’asseyant à l’immense table à manger, face à Zoro.

« C’est très.. hiérarchisé. » hésita Sanji, Stiles acquiesça et remercia la brune pour l’assiette d’oeuf qu’elle lui donna. « Qu’est-ce qu’une Banshee ? »

« Oh c’est une fée hurlante des morts. »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent avec horreur et surprise à la réponse nonchalante. Sans dire un mot, ils savaient qu’ils allaient demander plus d’informations à Robin dès qu’ils le pourraient. Elle devait bien avoir une petite idée sur ce qu’était cette ‘’fée’’ vu qu’elle connaissait le symbole du Jolly Roger.

« Et qu’est-ce que tu es ? » demanda le vert.

« Un druide. »

Ok c’était définitif. Il avait mal au crâne.  
.

« Stiles ne vous a pas menti pour la description de la Banshee » s’amusa Robin « C’est une fée hurlante qui accompagne de son cri les défunts. Selon les régions, on dit qu’elles accompagnent les grandes familles royales et nobles ou encore qu’elles peuvent repousser la mort si elles le désirent. »

Nami et Usopp se serrèrent dans les bras l’un de l’autre, la mine totalement effrayée et horrifiée par le ton joyeux et l’histoire de l’archéologue. C’était morbide comme la brune aimait, ils ne devaient même pas s’étonner du ton léger qu’elle utilisait.

« Et les druides ? » grogna-t-il sous les bruits d’excitations de son capitaine et de Brook « Tu en sais quelque chose ? »

Elle haussa les épaules avant de répondre : « Il y a beaucoup de légendes à leurs sujets. On parle d’eux comme des sorciers, des magiciens ou encore des médecins. Certains pensent qu’ils utilisent la magie pour contrebalancer le mal et pour aider les dieux sur Terre, d’autres que ce sont des charlatans. »

« Ca nous avance pas beaucoup sur les capacités qu’il peut avoir. » déclara Franky en croisant les bras.

Ils s’étaient retrouvés peu après le repas pour discuter tous ensemble des choses qu’avaient appris les deux meilleurs ennemis du Sunny. Bien entendu, tous deux se doutaient que l’équipage des Wolfs pouvait très certainement les entendre mais ces derniers ne faisaient rien pour empêcher la discussion. Même s’ils étaient à terre non loin de leur propre navire.

« J’avoue ne pas pouvoir en dire plus malheureusement, ces légendes remontent à très loin et il y a peu de textes aujourd’hui. Le savoir était surtout transmis oralement à l’époque. »

« Ce n’est rien Robin d’amour, tu nous es déjà d’une très grande aide avec ton savoir impressionnant. »

La brune sourit légèrement à l’éloge, amusée. Elle avait l’habitude des démonstrations d’affection du blond, comme toutes les femmes qu’il côtoyait pendant un certain temps. Mais Robin savait très bien que ce n’était rien de plus que de l’affection amicale. Franky avait encore des doutes de temps en temps, comme la plupart des garçons des StrawHat, mais ce n’était pas plus que cela.

Pour bien des raisons à vrai dire, pensa-t-elle avec amusement en glissant un regard sur un certain membre de l’équipage.

« Un renard, un lézard, une fée, un druide et des loups. » résuma Usopp d’une voix blanche « Pourquoi tombons-nous toujours dans des histoires folles ? »

Ça, c’était la question au montant de la prime de Luffy.  
.

Quand les deux équipages se retrouvèrent pour discuter du plan de bataille, Stiles s’amusa à regarder les visages des StrawHat qui les regardaient à moitié avec fascination et horreur. Ce qu’il comprenait totalement, il avait eu la même réaction en apprenant pour les Zoans mythiques et les espèces de chacun. Lydia était sûrement celle qui avait le fruit le plus étrange, si on oubliait le sien. Mais c’était assez amusant.

C’était son quotidien aujourd’hui. Comme ses alliés pouvaient vivre tous les jours avec un squelette, un cyborg et un renne humain. C’était fou ouais, mais c’était son normal.

Derek grogna son prénom pour le ramener sur terre. Il lui offrit un sourire innocent qui fit lever les yeux au ciel de son capitaine.

« On les approchera de la terre. Nous avons plus de chances par-là que par l’océan, c’est ce qui nous a conduit à la défaite la première fois. » commença le lycan « Vous préférez nous suivre ou faire une prise en tenaille par l’eau ? »

« On est des pirates. On ira par l’eau ! »

Le ton léger du second capitaine pouvait rendre Derek dingue s’il ne sentait pas la détermination sortir par tous les ports de la peau du brun élastique. Et l’amusement aussi. Enfin bon, vu les histoires que le monde entendait sur les StrawHat, il n’était pas étonné.

« Erica » la jeune louve se laissa tomber du bastingage où elle était précédemment assise pour montrer son intérêt « Fais ce que tu fais de mieux. »

Stiles rit légèrement en voyant les crocs blancs de son amie couplé aux regards intrigués sur ces derniers de l’autre équipage. Ça allait une bataille fun, il le sentait.

« Que fait-elle de mieux ? » demanda Nami, avec une mine circonspecte.

« Me glisser chez les autres et faire très mal. » la blonde sortit ses poignards pour les regarder quelques secondes, les étudiants, avant de les ranger à nouveau dans leurs étuis à sa taille « Etre l’Omega a des avantages. »

« Pff tu parles ! » déclara Jackson, roulant des yeux « T’es arrivée auprès de Derek la première, alors niveau ‘’je suis l’Omega, je suis seule’’ tu repasseras. »

« J’y peux rien si Scott vous a paumé en chemin. Et je l’ai trouvé seule moi. »

Les deux blonds continuèrent de se disputer sous les bâillements de Boyd, le soupir de Lydia et Derek, ainsi que la gêne de l’Alpha. Les StrawHat les regardaient étrangement, hors leur capitaine qui semblait bien s’amuser de cela.

« L’Alpha est censé mener la meute au Lycan, c’est comme ça que les fruits lupins marchent, c’est inscrit en eux. » fit Stiles, pour répondre à la question muette « Sauf qu’il ne voulait pas suivre ses instincts et on a mis un peu de temps à trouver Derek du coup. »

« Et Erica n’étant pas avec vous, elle l’a trouvé plus facilement. » finit Robin.

« Exact. »

Stiles vit clairement le moment où Derek roula des yeux, signifiant que les enfantillages le gavait, pour très rapidement grogner bassement. Jackson et Erica arrêtèrent d’un coup de bouger avant de se regarder en chien de faïence. C’était toujours un spectacle drôle à voir.

« Jackson n’est pas un loup. Comment ça se fait qu’il réponde aussi bien aux ordres du chef de meute ? »

Lydia et le jeune médecin se regardèrent quelques secondes, étonnés que quelqu’un fasse la remarque. Mais bon, le cuisinier blond avait déjà prouvé le matin même qu’il était très réfléchi sur les choses qui l’entouraient.

« La meute ne s’arrête pas qu’aux loups. Nous en faisons tous partie. » répondit Lydia « Bien entendu, les grognements de Derek ou de Scott ne marchent pas particulièrement sur les personnes qui ne sont pas de la meute ou qui ne sont pas des Zoans. Mais ça peut arriver de temps en temps. »

« Pour ça que lui et Stiles s’engueulaient à longueur de temps au début. Un peu comme toi Sanji-kun, et Zoro-kun. » s’amusa Kira.

Sanji haussa un sourcil à cela, amusant le Paramecia. Il se rappelait très bien des nombreuses disputes qu’il avait fait éclater sur le Nemeton. C’était devenu un sport et un enjeu de pari pour le reste de l’équipage. Oh ils se disputaient toujours autant mais ça finissait pas en bagarre la plupart du temps maintenant. Enfin. C’était tout autant du sport si vous voulez son point de vue.

« Jackson » reprit Derek, sans faire attention à la discussion parallèle que Stiles pouvait bien mener « Immobilise les navigateurs avec Erica. Et évitez de vous transformer tant qu’on est pas arrivé. »

« Vous avez déjà vu une meute de loup chasser ? » questionna le châtain. Aucun des StrawHat ne répondit.

« Stiles » il releva sa tête vers le brun qui commençait à prendre un visage dépité « Ne massacre pas la forêt cette fois ? »

Il répondit par un simple immense sourire qui fit rire son propre équipage et soupirer son capitaine. Promis il essayerait. Enfin peut-être.

« Des ordres capitaine ? » demanda le sabreur vert en voyant que le plan des Wolfs semblait fini.

« On les bat et on fait un grand festin ! »

Meh. Étonnamment Stiles ne s’était pas attendu à autre chose venant de Monkey D. Luffy.  
.

Zoro ne savait pas comment, mais les deux blonds chargés de l’infiltration avait disparu sans même qu’il ne le sente dans son propre Haki. Il savait que celui d’Observation n’était pas celui qu’il maîtrisait le mieux, Sanji était meilleur sur ce point de vue que lui, mais de là à tout simplement perdre la trace de deux personnes aussi rapidement…

« Ils viennent de sortir du mien. » le rassura le cuistot en voyant son regard interrogateur. « Leur trace est très faible. »

Les deux équipages s’étaient séparés après quelques dernières informations, directives ou mises au point, chacun prenant la direction de leur lieu d’attaque. Stiles leur avait assuré qu’ils attaqueraient tous en même temps, qu’importe que le Sunny mette un peu plus de temps pour arriver en embuscade par l’océan qu’eux par la forêt. Et qu’Erica et Jackson attendraient sagement le signal du druide avant de mener leur propre assaut sur les navigateurs et les instruments de navigation.

D’un côté, Zoro se demandait bien comment le médecin allait faire pour coordonner vingt personnes, de l’autre il avait surtout envie de voir comment les Wolfs ‘’chassaient’’. Ça devait être un spectacle intéressant de voir des loup-garous se battre.  
.

La nature semblait doucement vibrer à mesure où il entrait en transe. Il savait qu’il devait faire très attention, même avec ses deux compagnons à ses côtés, pour ne pas aller trop loin mais c’était toujours plus fort que lui. Il fallait qu’il descende un peu plus que la fois précédente, toujours plus profondément. L’attraction de la nature était puissante, pulsante dans ses veines. Il sentait doucement la sève grimper dans chaque arbre autour de lui, il sentait le courant du vent dans les branches, les insectes qui marchaient sur le bois.

Il sentit les vibrations de l’océan dans les racines d’un arbre, de plusieurs d’entre eux, non loin de la plage. Le Sunny approchait rapidement de l’emplacement prévu. Il devait prévenir Erica et Jackson.

Lydia et Derek purent voir Stiles laisser sa tête pencher en avant, signal qui annonçait pour eux le début des hostilités. D’un grognement sourd, les loups-garous se transformèrent en immense bête à quatre pattes. Le capitaine, d’un noir d’encre, faisait une tête de plus que ses camarades mais cela ne changeait rien à la force similaire qui glissait en eux.

Kira et Allison montèrent rapidement sur leur partenaire pendant que la rousse caressa une dernière fois l’encolure du Lycan. Il n’avait plus qu’à hurler pour prévenir les StrawHat qu’ils partaient en chasse.

Le hurlement fût ce qui ramena Stiles dans sa propre conscience. Il sentit la fin de sa transe avec amertume, comme à chaque fois. Mais il savait qu’il ne devait pas trop se perdre à l’intérieur. Une fois avait suffi, il ne referait pas l’erreur, aussi tentante soit-elle. Le sourire de Lydia fût la seule chose qu’il vit en relevant la tête, les loups disparaissant déjà au loin.

Elle l’aida à se relever avant que, d’un coup de main, il fit soulever une racine du sol pour les conduire à l’endroit de la bataille à leur tour. En tournant la tête vers l’océan, il pouvait voir vaguement les StrawHat se diriger vers leur côté et regarder plus précisément lui et la rousse se déplacer dans les airs.

Il était plutôt fier de son petit effet.  
.

Ok. Le fruit du druide était impressionnant. Mais cela n’avait pas du tout préparé les StrawHat à la suite des particularités des membres des Wolfs.

Zoro savait à la posture de la sabreuse qu’elle été douée, mais il ne s’était pas attendu à la suite. Oh ils arrivaient très bien à se suivre sur le champ de bataille, s’avançant dans la masse très facilement et se complétant assez aisément par rapport à leurs adversaires également bretteurs. Mais l’électricité qui courrait le long de la lame, ça il ne s’y était pas attendu du tout.

Bon, pas plus que les racines qui courraient autour d’eux et des cris incessants de la rousse qui foutaient un grand nombre d’adversaire au sol par sa simple voix. Pas plus que les loups qui faisaient presque leur taille, ou leur taille pour le plus grand d’entre eux, qui sautaient sur les autres pirates avec une vitesse et une force impressionnantes.

Il pouvait entendre ses propres camarades combattre les généraux de Barbe Noire, ainsi que voir les nombreux membres créés de Robin ou encore les bras de Luffy aller et venir dans son champ de vision pour partir aussi vite.

Kira s’abaissa d’un coup pour planter son épée dans le sol, avant de la tourner légèrement. Plusieurs hommes, plus loin, se firent électrocuter. Il parât aisément l’homme qui essaya de la toucher pendant sa propre attaque. Un simple signe de tête et ils retournèrent au combat.

Il se retrouva rapidement sur le navire ennemi, où une autre bataille se faisait en présence du plus grand loup, d’un autre plus petit et fin dont les poils étaient blonds (sûrement Erica pensa-t-il) ainsi qu’une sorte étrange de lézard humanoïde. Sanji était également là, avec Nami, jetant ses ennemis par-dessus bord ou à la gueule des loups quand ceux-ci étaient d’humeur.

Ouais. La synchronisation des deux équipages étaient assez surprenante pour un premier combat côte à côte.

Plusieurs hommes baignaient dans leur sang ou les regardaient sans pouvoir bouger d’un pouce. Le travail des deux blonds assurément. L’immense loup noir redevint humain en quelques secondes seulement, révélant Derek qui se foutait bien d’être sous forme lupine ou non pour continuer de se battre.

La bataille se finirait bien plus rapidement que l’aurait cru le vert. Après tout, ils avaient battu les Wolfs le jour d’avant mais l’équipage de Barbe Noire prenait aujourd’hui une dérouillée. Ça n’avait pas vraiment de sens. Même si l’équipage de Derek avait fui rapidement le combat, l’écart de force était trop important. Bien trop important.

L’arrivée de Stiles, luisant étrangement sur sa racine, n’aida pas Zoro à se sentir en sécurité.

« Où il est ? »

Sanji et Nami se retournèrent ensemble à la voix étrange du druide. Elle semblait déformée, bien trop puissante et grondante pour être la sienne. La position méfiante de la louve blonde et du lézard confirma l’impression des trois StrawHat. Stiles n’était pas lui-même.

« Il n’est pas là. » répondit Derek, sans montrer aucune émotion, ses yeux focalisés sur son médecin. « Laffitte n’est pas là Stiles, sort de ta transe maintenant. »

Les yeux de ce dernier se tournèrent vaguement vers le capitaine des Wolfs qui ne bougea pas d’un pouce. Mais le vert vit très clairement les yeux horrifiés de sa navigatrice et de son cuistot, près du brun. Il ne pouvait pas voir les yeux de Stiles actuellement mais ce n’était pas les yeux bruns qu’il avait pu voir depuis le jour précédent.

« Où est-il ? » Zoro pouvait très clairement entendre les dents se chevaucher à chacun des mots.

« Il a quitté le navire Stilinski. » il n’avait même pas remarqué que Jackson était redevenu humain avec l’étrange ambiance qu’avait amené le châtain dans son sillage, le blond semblait anxieux à l’idée de parler mais il n’en démordit pas « Il n’était déjà pas là quand on s’est infiltré. »

Le bretteur comprenait mieux la différence de force d’un coup. Si ledit Laffitte avait emporté avec lui une partie de la flotte, ce n’était pas étonnant que cela soit bien plus facile pour eux. Si ledit Laffitte avait fui pour ne pas se prendre la deuxième vague d’attaque, ça signifiait aussi que l’histoire entre les Wolfs et lui était vieille. Bien vieille. Pas seulement de moins d’une semaine.

Zoro sentit d’un coup le sol du navire trembler sous lui et il jeta un regard paniqué à ses deux camarades qui n’étaient pas mieux que lui. Il vit à peine Derek avancer doucement vers son médecin.

« Stiles, sors de ta transe. »

La voix du capitaine était d’une douceur que le sabreur n’aurait jamais pu deviner, surtout venant du brun. Le sol grondait encore plus malgré tout, faisant grimacer Jackson et se plier la louve au sol.

« Allez Stiles... » essaya-t-il encore.

« Où est-il ?! »

Le hurlement de Stiles fût accompagné de la déchirure du pont par d’immenses racines qui ne cessèrent de pousser à travers le bois du navire. Les bras tatoués luisaient violemment d’un bleu étrange et Zoro n’avait qu’une envie, être devant ses deux compagnons pour les protéger du danger.

« On le trouvera Stiles, sors de ta transe maintenant. » Derek essaya encore une fois de s’avancer mais les racines virevoltaient violemment autour du médecin. « Allez bébé.. Tu fais peur à Erica et Jackson. Tu fais peur aux autres. »

Le vert ne pouvait démentir cette affirmation vu à quel point ses mains étaient serrées autour de ses lames et que Sanji était au-devant de Nami qui tremblait légèrement. Puis le lycan devait le sentir, s’il avait bien compris le délire qu’était son fruit.

Le druide bougea légèrement, juste quelques millimètres, mais ce fût suffisant pour que les racines se calment. Et que Lydia apparaisse sur le dos d’un loup brun.

« Regarde bébé, Lyd’s est là aussi, sur Scott en plus. Tu veux pas te moquer un peu de lui ? Il n’avait pas dit que jamais quelqu’un montera sur son dos ? »

Zoro ne sut pas vraiment si cela fit flancher le médecin mais la Banshee put s’avancer à son tour vers ce dernier, plus proche que l’était le capitaine. Seulement, cela fit violemment tourner la tête de Stiles vers elle, et il put comprendre l’effroi de ses propres camarades.

Les yeux de Stiles étaient d’un blanc étincelant. Brûlant. Vide.

Effrayant.

« Allez bébé… On le retrouvera c’est promis. » fit Derek, à nouveau.

« On l’a traqué jusqu’ici.» reprit la fée d’une voix douce « On peut le refaire aisément. »

« Je.. Je le veux mort. » fit la voix de Stiles, dépourvue de la puissance de plus tôt et totalement anéantie.

Les racines s’évanouirent aussi rapidement qu’elles apparurent et Zoro sentit ses jambes partir vers ses deux compagnons avant même que son cerveau ne le commande. Le blond l’attrapa rapidement, ainsi que la rousse, et aucun d’eux trois ne se lâchèrent pendant plusieurs minutes.

Sans se soucier qu’un spectacle similaire se dressait à quelques mètres d’eux.  
.

Afin de fêter la victoire des deux équipages et de les remercier, les trois villages avaient entrepris un grand festin en leur honneur. Même si la plupart d’entre eux étaient bien dans l’humeur et l’ambiance pour cela, Sanji ne pouvait s’empêcher de lancer des coups d’œil à Stiles et aux deux personnes l’entourant.

Le jeune homme semblait totalement défait. Ce qu’il comprenait vu que l’homme qu’il recherchait avait blessé mortellement son capitaine, et amant visiblement, et qu’il n’avait pas été là. Le commandant de la flotte de Barbe Noire avait disparu rapidement pour ne pas affronter le druide et son équipage, profitant du coup qu’il avait porté.

C’était lâche mais venant d’un membre de l’équipage de Barbe Noire, Sanji n’était pas étonné.

Il en avait entendu des histoires sur Momoiro Island à propos de cet homme. Beaucoup d’histoires, venant autant des habitants que de ceux qui voguaient en mer. Il était sûr qu’il y avait plus d’histoire entre les Wolfs et cet équipage tordu que ce qu’ils savaient mais il n’osait pas réellement demander. Les réactions presque hystériques de Stiles en disaient suffisamment pour que le cuisinier sache que c’était profond.

« Je te remercie de pas poser de questions. » fit une voix à sa droite, le sortant de ses pensées.

Le sourire de la rousse des Wolfs était surfait, il pouvait le voir à la tension dans les épaules blanches et le regard triste tourné vers le châtain sur lequel Sanji avait le sien quelques secondes avant.

« Ne me remercie pas douce Lydia. Ce ne sont pas les affaires de mon équipage, c’est la seule raison. »

« Je sais. Mais je te remercie tout de même. D’autres n’auraient pas la considération. » il pouvait comprendre, la tête d’algue qui lui servait de compagnon pouvait avoir ce problème de temps en temps « Votre navire n’a pas eu de dommage durant la transe n’est-ce pas ? »

Il hocha négativement la tête. Le Sunny avait été assez loin pour le pas être touché par les nombreuses racines tentaculaires. De la chance sûrement, ou simplement quelqu’un l’avait un peu déplacé. Il était plus pour la seconde option, vu qu’il savait que Jinbei était dans l’eau à ce moment-là.

« Tant mieux. Stiles s’en serait voulu d’avoir abîmé votre bateau. Et je n’ai pas envie de gérer mon homme en crise de panique parce qu’il n’a pas réussi à gérer sa transe correctement. »

« Ton homme ? » demanda-t-il surpris « Je pensais... »

La jeune femme ricana légèrement, le son était cristallin et teinté d’amusement : « Nous sommes dans une relation à trois. Je sais que cela peut paraître étonnant mais nous nous en sortons bien. »

Comme pour appuyer son propos, le capitaine des Wolfs embrassa légèrement Stiles au coin des lèvres face à eux, avant de d’offrir un clin d’œil à la rousse qui sourit en retour. Le troisième sembla poser une question à Derek qui répondit tranquillement, Sanji pu très vite voir l’air amusé du médecin à en croire ses sourcils montant et descendant rapidement sur son front.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi Kira-chan disait que Zoro et moi ressemblons à ces deux-là. » la Banshee haussa un sourcil « Nous sommes également dans une relation ensemble. Avec notre navigatrice. »

Le rire de Lydia fût contagieux et il la suivit de bon coeur. Ce qui rameuta le sabreur assez rapidement, amusant encore plus les deux alliés.

« Tu dragues encore ero-cook ? » grogna Zoro en s’asseyant un peu trop proche de Sanji, signifiant bien que ce dernier était pris.

« Pourquoi ferais-je cela quand j’ai notre magnifique navigatrice pour compagne et un cactus comme plante en pot ? » Le rire de la Banshee la fit se plier en deux alors que les grognements du vert furent plus important « Te fait pas de bile marimo. »

« De toute façon, elle est déjà prise. » s’amusa Stiles, qui les avait finalement rejoint, laissant son amant avec les autres membres des Wolfs.

« Ca l’empêche pas vraiment. » répondit Zoro en haussant un sourcil.

« Tu sais bien que ce n’est que du flirt. » grogna-t-il en roulant des yeux. « Mes yeux vont ailleurs mais jamais le reste. »

Le bretteur avala seulement une nouvelle gorgée de sa bouteille comme réponse, sous les ricanements des deux Wolfs. Il savait bien que Sanji ne faisait que flirter, c’était plus une question de principe à ce niveau qu’une véritable tentative de drague mais ça n’empêchait pas que ça ne lui plaisait pas toujours. Des fois il s’en fichait, des fois ça l’énervait.

Nami haussait les épaules à ce comportement, parce qu’elle menait très bien le blond à la baguette quand elle le désirait. Mais Zoro n’arrivait pas totalement à faire abstraction. Surtout quand la jeune femme était rousse.

Allez savoir, sûrement parce que c’était la couleur des cheveux de leur navigatrice.

« Je vous remercie de nous avoir épaulé aujourd’hui. Et désolé que la flotte n’était pas complète. » les deux hommes haussèrent les épaules à cela, ce n’était pas dérangeant, le combat avait été intéressant. « Et désolé pour la transe. »

Lydia attrapa la main de son amant au ton embarrassé du médecin, un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Sanji comprenait que cela devait être dur pour Stiles, quel que soit le pourquoi il recherchait Laffitte, de l’avoir perdu si près du but... Craquer pouvait être compréhensible. Mais ça avait mis en danger ses compagnons, son équipage. Et il ne savait pas vraiment s’il pardonnait cela.

La tête de Zoro se plaçant dans son cou le calma presque instantanément.

« Pas de bile. » fit le vert « Y a pas eu de dommage ou de blessé. »

« Mais - »

« Stiles... » le coupa la Banshee « Juste accepte. »

Le jeune homme grimaça avant de croiser les bras. Il n’aimait pas l’idée de laisser tomber ses excuses et Sanji comprenait. Mais ça ne changerait rien au fait qu’il était tombé dans, il disait comment déjà ah oui, une transe. Et que cela avait été trop loin. C’était son problème. Il devait apprendre à le contrôler mieux que cela pour ne pas blesser son propre équipage.

Ce n’était pas aux StrawHat de changer cela. Juste au jeune homme. Et le blond ne pouvait pas vraiment donner de conseils de ce côté-là.  
.

« Vous partez maintenant ? » demanda Robin, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

La nuit était bien entamée. Un peu plus loin, sur la place du village principal, on entendait toujours les bruits de la fête qui battait son plein. Mais cela n’empêchait pas les Wolfs de partir sans dire au revoir. L’archéologue avait vaguement prévenu son amie qu’elle s’occupait de cela, pour ne pas empêcher son capitaine et ses amis de faire la fête.

La vision de Franky dansant avec Brook était bien trop drôle pour l’arrêter.

Mais cela n’avait pas empêché Chopper de venir avec elle pour voir les Wolfs prendre la mer.

« Nous allons recommencer à suivre la piste de notre cible. » répondit Scott depuis le bastingage du Nemeton. « Nous vous remercions pour l’aide mais le reste est notre combat. »

« Je comprends totalement. »

Avec son pouvoir, la brune fit apparaître un bras près du jeune homme qui le regarda étrangement avant de sourire. D’un geste, il prit le petit bout de papier avant de demander à son capitaine de faire de même. L’échange prit très peu de temps et en quelques secondes Robin retrouva dans sa propre main le morceau de Vivre-Card.

« J’espère que l’on se reverra bientôt StrawHat ! » sourit Scott.

« De même Wolf ! » cria Chopper avec les larmes aux yeux.

**Author's Note:**

> J'en ai chié. Beaucoup. Mais voilà.   
> On remercie SoraaKami pour la correction, je t'aime fort o/


End file.
